The Coffee Shop Around The Corner
by byrdiesinging
Summary: Lenalee is getting married to Kanda. Everything is going to be perfect, or will it? warning:Character death,er and thats all i think. R&R! please!


Okay so I decided to take a bit of a break from my Leaving fic

Okay so I decided to take a bit of a break from my Leaving fic. If you haven't read it, go check it out. anyways, I decided to try and write a KandaxLenalee one, because they sooo belong together. (If Allen didn't exist, if he did, Lenalee would sooo go to Allen.)

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Lenalee or Kanda. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.

R&R please!

WARNING! Character death, and a very very AU Kanda.

--

"Congrats Lenalee!" Allen said as he helped the bride off the limo.

"Ah, thank you Allen! After a long year of planning I think this will be worth it all!"

"Yes, I'm sure Kanda will make a wonderful husband! I'm sure you're very happy!"

"Yes, I'm extremely excited for today! Its going to be absolutely perfect!" Lenalee smiled.

-Flashback

"Will you marry me Leanlee?" Kanda pushed a small red velvet box to the girl as they were drinking coffee one morning.

"Oh, Yuu," Lenalee opened the box, there was a gold ring with 13 diamonds on it, 12 small ones and one large one in the center of them. "It's beautiful."

"Twelve diamonds for everyone moth of the year that I love you."

"And the thirteenth?"

"For everyday of our lives that we'll be together." He smiled.

"Yuu, of course I will marry you! You didn't have to get me this fancy ring thought! I already love you much to much!" Lenalee giggled.

-Now a little background info-

The Kanda family was a prestigious family that descended from a line of noble lords and ladies of Japan. They were very famous for their excellent sword play skills. And Kanda Yuu himself was no exception.

Now Lenalee came from a different part of the world, China to be exact. Her brother was the CEO of the Black Order Industries in China. When they first moved from China to England, Kanda knew her as the sad little girl from down the street.

"Why don't you go play with her?" His mother would often ask him, one day he got fed up with her so he did.

_Ding dong_

"This is the Lee residence, how may I help you?"

"I am Kanda Yuu. I came to see Lenalee Lee-chan." Kanda was a very polite person, and knew to never spoil first impressions.

"You may enter." The black iron gates opened and Kanda walked to the door. Lenalee had been sitting outside playing with a couple of small colored balls. "Hello," She said as Kanda approached her.

"Are you Lenalee-chan?" Kanda asked.

"Yes, and you are?" She looked up at him.

"Kanda Yuu." _She has pretty eyes. _Kanda noted to himself. "Can I play with you?"

"Sure." Lenalee smiled.

That was just the beginning.

"Yuu, I really don't think that it's a good idea to hang out with Lulubell and her friends. They don't seem like good people." Sixteen year old Lenalee said.

"I would hang around with you but Allen and Lavi are just so God damned annoying!"

"But they're good people!" Lenalee protested. "Why can't you just try to pretend you like them and not just storm off every time you see them?"

"Try? I couldn't force myself to like those two!" Kanda spat and walked away.

"Yuu."

Kanda stopped so Lenalee knew he was listening.

"Are we still friends?"

Kanda kept walking. The truth is, he didn't not like Allen and Lavi he was extremely _jealous_ of those two, _I've know her longer than those two, then they decide to come in a ruin my relationship with her! They took her away from me! _He would tell himself. He was sure he loved Lenalee, but did she like him back?

"Kanda do you love me?" Lenalee asked a couple years later.

Kanda was taken aback by this sudden question.

"Because I think I like you, a lot." Lenalee said blushing. "I know that we've been friends for so long that this might be a little complicated, but will you go out with me?" _What if he doesn't love me back? Its already a little weird that I'm asking him out but I really like him and I just want to know…_

"Uh…"

"You're the only person my brother would ever let me get near…well besides Allen and Lavi." Kanda winced when he heard their names. "But they're different." Lenalee finished.

Kanda stared at Lenalee for a moment, then said. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Uhm, we could just go have coffee this Saturday at the coffee shop around the corner, if that's okay with you." Lenalee suggested.

"Okay that's fine with me. See you then."

"Okay!" Lenalee said happily.

That was the first date, and the second, and third. Both Lenalee and Kanda were busy people and didn't have time to go to fancy places for dates, so most of them were just at the coffee shop or at Lenalee or Kanda's house. And because Lenalee liked daisies, Kanda grew some in his backyard, next to a wooden swing the hung on the branch of a large tree, which he and Lenalee used to play on. But time after time, they would go to the coffee shop, third table to the left near the window, buy two hazelnut coffees with a bit of nutmeg and cocoa with wipped bream on one and none of the other.

"You know Allen," Lenalee started. "It's not like we didn't go on dates other than the coffee shop, I just thought the ones there were the best. We both loved that place, I didn't mind going there a lot and neither did he."

Allen nodded, "That must have been wonderful." Allen said helping Lenalee climb up the stairs, when they reached the top step, Allen's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Allen it's me Lavi."

"Where are you and where's Ka-"

He didn't let Allen finish talking before he urgently cut in. "Let me speak to Lenalee."

"Okay, here Lenalee, its for you." Allen handed the phone to Lenalee.

"Hello?"

"Lenalee…"

"Yes?"

"Kanda, he…" Lavi trailed off

Lenalee felt something bad was about to be said, she started to panick. "What happened to Kanda?"

"He…"

She heard a sobbing noise, she became frantic. "Tell me! What happened?"

Allen looked nervous.

"Kanda was in an accident."

"What?!" Lenalee cried. "Weren't you supposed to go with him?"

More sobbing. "The limo was late, so he told me he would just drive to the church and he told me to wait for the limo."

"Is he alright?"

"I-I don't know! I'm at the hospital and they called me, but now they won't let me in! They kept trying to call you…"

Lenalee remembered she had left her phone at home, on her dresser. She didn't think anyone would be calling her today, she thought it would be perfect.

"What did they say?" Lenalee asked desperately. "How is he?" She asked again.

"Just come quickly!" Lavi said.

"I'll be right there!" Lenalee slowly closed the cell phone.

"What's happened to Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Accident, I need to get there, _now_!" Lenalee yelled.

Allen and Lenalee ran down the stairs two by two.

"Hospital!" Allen yelled at the chauffeur.

"Yes, sir."

Before the car even stopped, Lenalee had already bolted out the door and ran to the front desk. "Yuu Kanda, which room is he in?" She asked frantically.

"He has no visitors right now, he's in ICU. You can not go see him." The lady said calmly.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Lenalee shrieked. "I'm his fiancée! I have to see him! Today is our wedding day!" She was screaming so loud everyone turned to see what all the commotion was. "Where is he?" She sobbed.

The nurse sighed. "Very well, he is in room 136 in the west wing."

Lenalee ran towards the room but had to stop to take her heels off. "Here, hold these." She shoved the shoes at Allen. "I can't run fast enough in them." Lenalee bolted forwards, Allen scurried behind to catch up. Once they got to the room, they saw Lavi.

"Doctors, won't let me in." Lavi's eyes were red and puffy.

Lenalee didn't listen and wrenched the door.

"Hey! You can't come in here!" A doctor said.

"Where is he? Where is my Yuu?!" She pushed the doctors aside and saw him, laying on the bed, bloody and frail.

"Lena-" _Cough_ "You're here." _Cough._ He turned to look at her.

She ran to his side. "Yuu, Yuu. Can you here me? Yuu!"

"Yes."

She cried, her tears splashed on the floor. "Don't go, dear God, please don't take him! Not like this, please!"

"Don't cry." Kanda rasped, he took a deep and painful breath. "Lena" _gasp. _"chan. I lo-" His mouth stopped moving and his hands turned cold, his eyes turned blank and his face pale.

_Beeeep._

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Yuu, listen to me! Do you hear me?!" She screamed. "YUU! YUU!"

_Beep, beep._

The doctors eyes widened, "Did he just-"

"I love you." Kanda whispered, then he was gone for real.

"I-I lo-love you t-too, Yuu." Lenalee sobbed. "I love you forever." She raised her hand to brush the years from her face, she noticed something strange. The thirteenth diamond, it was broken.

_Plit, plit._

The pieces fell from the holder onto the floor, Lenalee gaped. "But how?"

Allen and Lavi rushed in. "How is he?" they both asked in unison.

"He's gone." Lenalee said between sobs.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Allen said hugging Lenalee.

Lavi stared at Kanda's cold, lifeless body. "He's gone. I'm sorry, Lenalee."

-fast foreward in time-

It took Lenalee nine months to recover and every day she wore that ring. On one particular day she decided to finally leave her room.

Everyone rejoiced to see her again, but she didn't say anything and everyone knew that she wasn't ready to start over yet.

She walked to the coffee house she knew so well, ordered two hazelnut coffees with a bit of nutmeg and cocoa with whipped cream on one and none on the other.

She walked to the table they sat at every time they went, set the coffee down on his side and sat down across from it, sipping her own coffee. She sat and watched the coffee mug as if expecting for some miracle, for Kanda to magically come back. She sat there for hours, until the owner said they were closing.

"Could I stay just a little longer?" She asked looking up with her blood-shot eyes.

He nodded yes.

Once he left, she cried and cried, "Drink it, please! Just take it, Yuu. I even bought your favorite kind." She begged no one, if you had seen her, you would have thought she had gone mad. "Please Yuu, drink it, just a sip. Please, Please!" She laid her head down in small puddle of her own tears and fell asleep crying.

_I love you. Kanda held his hand out towards her. I'll wait for you, I promise. I'll be at the coffee shop around the corner._


End file.
